Girls Night
by Jessabelle Silvy Capris
Summary: Contest entry of Tigergirl713. Tigress and Viper decide to have a sleepover. (Some adult themes. Not a ViTi.)
1. Chapter 1

Girls Night.

"Come on Tigress. It's been ages since we had a sleepover."

"We were kids. Now, we're too old for this stuff."

"Oh come on. We are never too old for this fun stuff."

"No."

"I will tell Master Shifu about the time when a certain striped feline went to a bar when she had a solo-mission. And got drunk. And almost ended up in someone's bed."

"So, when is the sleepover?"

A smug smile appeared. "Today night. In my room."

"Fine."

And that is how Tigress agreed to a sleepover with Viper. Nothing could go wrong. Right?

X-X-X

After their evening training was over, Tigress took a shower and went to Viper's room. Viper was arranging a mat on the floor. Tigress sat on the floor with Viper.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Tigress asked, forgetting what was supposed to happen in a sleepover.

Viper's mouth hung open. "What?! You forgot?! We used to have a lot of fun when we were younger.

Tigress sighed. She really didn't remember. Her main focus was to train and train. "I'm sorry. Let's start all over. First, what do we do?"

Viper grinned. "Makeover."

X-X-X

Tigress looked at herself in the mirror. She had a faint blush to her cheeks and dark eyeliner. Then she looked at Viper. Viper had a blush on her cheeks and red lipstick. Small flower headpiece was rested on her head.

"Ok. You did a good job but I look horrible." Tigress deadpanned.

"Oh shush. You look beautiful. Now, that man who almost took you to bed, would love to see you with makeup." Viper grinned, enjoying the sudden real blush that took over the feline.

Tigress stuttered. She felt her face grow hot. Images of that stranger took over her mind.

"You're thinking about him." Viper said in a sing-song voice.

Tigress sighed and nodded. No matter what, that stranger's face would never leave her mind.

"You know, you never told me how he looked and how he almost took you to his home." Viper said. She looked at Tigress expectantly.

"Well," Tigress started, " You know how I caught those thieves in Shanzai. I still had one extra day to return to the Valley. So I decided to…break some rules of Shifu and went to a bar. I just drank a half cup of..vodka, I guess, when he entered. He came and sat near me and ordered some drink. Then he looked at me." Tigress suddenly swooned. "Oh Viper. You should have seen him. He was so handsome. He had these amazing orange eyes and a well-built body."

Viper was suddenly concerned for her feline friend. The Tigress she knew would never swoon over a tiger. Tigress was acting strange. Real strange.

"He talked with me." Tigress continued. "I kinda forgot his name, but I am pretty sure he had an amazing name. we just talked and drank some. And then, he asked me if I wanted to come to his house. I said yes, as I wasn't thinking straight. There…" Tigress just sighed dreamily.

Viper was watching Tigress with big eyes. "There…?"

"He kissed me! He kissed me, Viper. Oh he was so gentle and rough at the same time." Tigress whispered excitedly, because she didn't want to be loud and let the others hear her.

Viper's eyes bulged open. Sure, she knew Tigress had been kissed by that stranger, but hearing it from Tigress was…. strange. Since Tigress was never one for romance.

"We ended up on the bed, we were about to take it far, when I suddenly just snapped out of it. I just jumped off the bed and apologized to him. He seemed ok. I think he understood. I left his house and never saw him again."

"Whoa." Was the only thing Viper could say.

"What about you? Anything happen between you and Crane?" Tigress asked smugly.

This time it was Viper's turn to blush red.

"Ahhh… so something did happen." Tigress smirked.

Viper turned fifty shades of red.

Somehow, that satisfied Tigress. "I knew it would happen. I'm guessing it happened when Shifu sent you both on a mission to the nearby village."

X-X-X

Next morning, all were training as usual, when Zeng crashed in the training hall.

"Masters! A visitor is here to see you." He breathed out.

All went to the Hall of Warriors to meet this new visitor. Imagine Tigress's shock when a tiger with orange eyes and well-built body came up the stairs. And when a familiar voice, to her only, spoke.

"Hello Masters. My name is Jian. I'm here from the Martial Academy. I wish to train under the guidance of Grandmaster Shifu."

X-X-X

Hope you like. Sorry for the adult themes.

Leave a review.


	2. Author's note

Author's note.

Thank you for the reviews and favorites and following. I shall try my best to update Journey as I kinda lost the idea I had for that due to exam stress. And also Like Animals. And..do you really want a second shot to Girls Night? Give me your thoughts. Also hoping that you liked the first chapter of Girls Night.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Girls Night Chapter 2

This is the rewritten version of Chapter 2. Hope this is good.

X-X-X

"Hey." He said to the female feline, as he neared the Sacred Peach Tree.

"Hi." She greeted him back.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, coming near the tree where she was currently seated beneath.

"Sure." She scooted over, giving him space to sit.

"Beautiful view from here."

"It is."

Silence.

"Do you remember me? From that night?" _He asks._ _A stupid question to ask. Of course she remembers you. You have been friends for a while now._

"How can I forget?" A chuckle. _Yes. How can I forget? Those muscles underneath that shirt? That dominating…._

"I never forgot you as well, Ti..Master Tigress."

"You know, you can call me Tigress."

Jian and Tigress were sitting underneath the Sacred Peach Tree. They could see the valley before them. The evening sun made the view a lot more beautiful.

"Jian?" She asked. She was a bit tense. She always wanted to ask a certain question to him ever since he became training with them.

"Yes?" He looked at her. _Is it just me or does she look way beautiful than before? Man..those eyes. How I wish I could get that lust in her eyes from that night._

"Did you know it was me when we…you know met that night?" Tigress asked.

Jian chuckled. "I had a doubt. I had seen posters of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was you when I saw you that night. But you didn't seem to be her. I have heard that Master Tigress was ferocious and all. That her death glare would be enough to make you run. But you didn't seem like that at all. You were happy and seemed carefree. So I thought it wasn't you. And I had forgotten your name since we were drunk." He said sheepishly.

"I forgot your name as well." She said, smiling a little. _But I certainly did not forget about you._

Jian smiled as well. _I never forgot you. Your….everything was in my mind for weeks. You were haunting me in a way._

They sat in comfortable silence. They had become friends over the time. But there was a hint of sexual tension between them. That night was always in their mind. Viper was the only one who knew about them. She tried to solve the tension between them, but then she figured that the felines had to solve it themselves. Of course the felines couldn't do it. They both were stubborn to solve it. They tried to forget it, but it was impossible.

Tigress was having enough of this. She was going through a turmoil. Her body was telling something and her mind another. She had enough. She stood up.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

Jian stood up as well. "So early?"

"Ya. I am just a little tired." She lied. She just wanted to get away from him.

"You never get tired." He pointed it.

She stared at him. Then sighed. She walked past him but couldn't go far. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He pushed her to the trunk of the tree and blocked her by pinning her. Her wrists were being held by him tightly. His body was pressed against hers. It sent shivers down her spine. Her heart beat quickened. But she didn't do anything.

Jian looked into her eyes. He could see something in them. Love? Lust? What was it? He didn't know. But he knew that he liked her. Or was it love? He loved everything about her. Her character, her passion to kung fu, her compassion to others, loyalty, everything. But, was it love? Or just an attraction? He knew he wanted to kiss her again. To feel her lips against his. So he did.

He leaned in and kissed her. He was delighted when she kissed him back. Their tongues fought for dominance. Jian broke apart and gasped for air. Tigress was panting and her face was flushed.

"Shall we continue this in my room?" He panted.

"No. They might hear." She said. She was still trying to get over the kiss. It had left her light headed.

"So..here?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She smiled.

Jian slowly lowered Tigress to the ground, their lips locked.

They forgot about their responsibilities that night. They joined as one. And that night revealed something more terrifying.

They had been in love with each other all that time.

X-X-X

Did you guys like it? I wrote this at night. My eyes were practically closing. Was so sleepy. And listening to lullabies while listening to this didn't help (Yes, I listen to lullabies. I like the tune of them.)

Leave a review please. And would you like a third shot to this?

Give your thoughts.


End file.
